Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrode assembly, and more particularly, to an electrode assembly having increased degrees of structural freedom in a thickness direction thereof.
In addition, the present disclosure relates to a secondary battery, a battery pack, and a device including the electrode assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Demand for secondary batteries has markedly increased with the development and increasing usage of mobile devices, and particularly, lithium secondary batteries having high energy density, high operating voltages, easy-to-store characteristics, and relatively long lifespans are widely used as power sources in various electronic products such as mobile devices.
In general, lithium secondary batteries are formed by disposing an electrode assembly and an electrolyte in a battery case and sealing the battery case. In such an electrode assembly, a negative electrode, a porous separator, and a positive electrode may be vertically stacked to form a unit cell, and a plurality of such unit cells are stacked to increase the capacity of a battery.
New types of battery designs are required for recent devices having various structures, and thus it is necessary to develop battery designs according to such varied structures.